


Sean the Omega and Jesse McCree

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch A/B/O [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Jesse is an Alpha. Having met during the time after Jesse had left Overwatch and the recall the pair had grown close, traveled together, helped each other through the ‘needy’ times and eventually became mates. When the recall came about Sean was unsure about going, but it was his Alphas family and that made them his too. Needless to say they were surprised Jesse brought back a mate, but easily accepted the younger man in. So what happens when you are a little late getting back from a mission due to inclement weather and your mate is in a rut? Well Ana is there to help of course.





	Sean the Omega and Jesse McCree

Overwatch was an interesting ideal to Sean and one that you had never found yourself completely sure about, even when it was legal years ago. Of course you agree with the need for world peace and you were quite fond of Omnics, feeling sadness when Mondatta had been killed, but an organization all its own to deal with world problems? It just seemed to big an ideal to work and you had not been surprised when it fell. The surprise would come years and years later when you found yourself with your loving mate on your way back to said organization when a recall message had found him. You had been nervous about it all, completely nervous, but your alpha assured you it would be ok and had nearly begged you to come with him when you nearly didn’t. In the end you had, the prospected heartbreak of losing your mate terrifying you more than anything and you knew he would never intentionally lead you into harms way.

That had been a few months ago now and to tell the truth you had settled in fairly well with the group. It was an interesting mix of alphas, omegas and even a couple betas you would find and they were all very accepting of you joining them. Jesse making sure to introduce you to everyone he knew and the both of you getting to know the new faces of the group. You were a bit of a fighter yourself and as you learned more about what was going on in the information they had, plus the fact they meant so much to your love, you would do what you could to help them. You had even gone on a couple of small missions after being cleared by the resident doctor Angela. There of course had been a long and almost awkward conversation though about your heats and timeline, but she was soon satisfied of being able to schedule around it in case of missions and had sent you on your way.

In truth your next heat was not due for another solid month so you had agreed to a mission. It would only take a couple of days you had been told and you did want to help out more. Before you had left you had noticed Jesse’s worry, but knew indeed he would always worry and no one really batted an eye as he nuzzled your ears and scented your neck before you had gotten on the ship. You did your best to whisper assurances to him that you would be back unharmed, but something had been niggling at you during that exchange. He had seemed a little more needy then he had before when he had left on a mission, but you had put it down to the fact that you would still be back at the Watchpoint safe. 

It would only hit you when the Orca got delayed for two days due to a storm of what really was going on. The way that he had asked Jack three times of how long this was going to take and how he had nearly licked the mate mark on your neck before letting you go. Ears drooping a bit as a bit of turbulence jostled you, finally on the way back, you would mumble, “He’s going into a rut” as you press your face into your hands. The thing you knew about Jesse’s ruts were that they were irregular with all the years he had spent on the run and secluded from people. Hell your heats had become irregular for the same reasons until you had met the alpha, but while yours evened out quickly your mates were still a bit wonky. His last one had been almost six months ago, which for unmated was normal, but the rut before that had only been three months prior…so yeah, wonky.

Reality wise you knew it wouldn’t really cause any real problems for him physically, but mentally you knew the problem in his mind. There were other people at the Watchpoint. The past couple years for your heats and his ruts you had been together and made sure to seclude yourselves for either one as you had each other. This was the first time you were away and you just knew he was worried of his instinct making him seek the comfort of another without you there, especially as you hadn’t talked about it. You could feel eyes on you as the Orca flew and a voice soon broke your thoughts, “If he does anything he’ll probably go to Ana, she helped him through a few back in the day….helped a few of us honestly, but never let us knot her” Jack would tell you, quiet enough that only you would hear and you would give him a grateful look.

You knew Ana was a beta and from your interactions with the woman she was a very motherly and caring female, tough as all hell too and you never wanted to see her bad side. If Jack was right in what he said you could feel yourself not being mad at your mate, but you were antsy now as the base was coming into range. As soon as it landed you were on your feet and Jack would let you go, stopping Angela as she tried to grab you for a post mission check-up and probably telling her why. Your mind was focused, though, on one thing and you hurried through the halls towards your room. Hand shaking a bit as it hovered over the keypad your nose was twitching. The scent of your alpha having hit your nose as soon as you entered the hallway, strong and needy, had hit right to your core. Curling in your stomach you could feel your own cock throb and your hole twitch in anticipation, but now at the door you caught another lighter scent. It was indeed Ana’s and you would take a deeper breath. Ears a little flat on your head you reminded yourself firmly that he would not replace you and entered in the code.

The door opening you would slip inside quickly and let it lock behind you, the cents hitting your nose even stronger now as you dropped your bag and discarded your shirt. Submissive nature coming through strong you would toe off your shoes as you rounded a small wall to the area of the bed and you would hear yourself whine at the sight before you. On the bed would be your alpha, nude as the day he was born, on his back with his legs spread. Hat hanging on the bed post you could see his ears fully, perked and swiveling to the sound you had made before your eyes dropped to the nude figure between his legs. Though you couldn’t fully see with the angle the way Ana’s shoulders bobbed you could tell she was sucking him off and good if how he growled was any indication, but soon your eyes would meet his.

The familiar glint of his need in them along with what looked to be a glimmer of relief, “Sean….sorry” you would hear him say as he held out his flesh hand to you, the metal one by the look of it guiding Ana on him, though the woman would be sitting up after a moment and licking her lips, “Oh good the Orca is finally home safe, thank goodness the storm blew over” she would say as if she had not just been sucking off a thick cock. You could tell it had affected her, though, by the small shine of fluids on her thighs and you quivered a bit as you could feel a rush of slick down your own. Hurrying to take Jesse’s outstretched hand you would be on the bed with them quick enough and pulled into a burning kiss by your alpha, only managing to mutter out “Not mad at you” about finding Ana there.

You may not be in heat, but your body was reacting strongly to your alpha and you would register your pants being removed by nimble hands and a soft chuckle behind you, “He is thick and ready for you” Ana would muse and you shuddered, not even getting a chance to take Jesse in hand before you were being spun around and pushed down into the mattress, “She’s right…I need you bad sugar..my rut and her sucking…I need to knot you up tight” you hear him growl as his hands were on your ass. Your nose so close to Ana now you would look up as she ran her fingers through your hair, “Such a cute omega” she coo and you could feel your mate laugh behind you as his flushed head probed your hole, another trickle of slick pooling as your own cock hardened to attention, “Ain’t he a doll? Now Sean, don’t you think you should thank Ana for takin’ care of me?” he growl and you gasped as the head pushed in. You may be slick, but you were still tight and your mate was thick.

Eyes looking up to the woman a moment they would then drift to the slick cunny so close in front of you and you would nod, ears flat in submission, “Y-yes alpha, I should” you agree, bracing yourself up on one arm as the other moved forward for your hand to cup her wet mound. Fingers tracing over her slit you would slowly press two into her as you felt that thick cock sinking deeper into your own heat. Eyes closing as you force yourself to relax more you soon let out a yelp as your ass was slapped, “Come on, you can do better then that sugar” he growl behind you, making you buck back on him. Luckily Ana would take a bit of pity on you and moved a bit closer, letting you fully reach her now as you buried your nose into the soft hairs of her muff, nosing in until your tongue could flick out against her clit. Fingers pushing in deeper and hooking to pull a small moan from her, you being rewarded with a rough thrust from your alpha, “Damn, that’s it…make her cum while I knot you up” he growl and you would almost keen as he began to thrust into you harder and faster.

You could tell he was losing himself to the rut and your cock was beginning to leak heavy pre, the bruising pace doing nothing but turning you on more and more. Your moans were muffled, though, as the fingers in your hair gathered you tighter to the drooling cunny before you. Your tongue and fingers working within her, pumping in deep and rubbing her clit, switching the appendages now and then to make her moan louder, “Oh my….such a mouth on you naughty thing” she speak, but her grip tightening in your hair would tell you she was close and you could feel the swell of a knot against your tight hole. Yourself squirming and bucking into that cock you wanted to jerk yourself, but your other hand was bracing on the bed. A whining moan leaving you because as if reading your mind you felt the flesh hand of you mate wrap around your weeping and throbbing cock, jerking in time with his thrusts.

Feeling it squeeze an especially powerful thrust would have that knot popping inside of you and you lost it, nearly howling if you would have been able to as you came hard. Cock spurting over Jesses and as you moaned loud into Ana, licking her cunny more vigorously and thrusting in a third finger till she was shaking and moaning. Her juices squirting heavily down your wrist as she clenched on your fingers would be the last straw, it seemed, as you felt that knot finish swelling. Jesse cursing loud and burying deep as he could before he was filling you with rope after rope of thick cum, hunched over your back possessively as his lips found your mate mark. Panting hard he would nip and lick at it, pumping your cock for the last drops before pulling you back. Your body moving with his, away from Ana, would fall back against his chest as he fell into the pillows holding you possessively.

The sniper in front of your sinking down a bit more and catching her breath before she was moving, kissing you each on the forehead before getting up, “Such sweet boys you are, letting an old woman join your fun. I am going to just clean up and get out of your hair” she smile and you would finally fully find your voice to thank her, feeling Jesse nuzzle your ears as the rut subsided for the moment. He was so glad you were not mad and in truth you could not be happier, you didn’t mind sharing and neither did he as you both knew you belonged to the other.


End file.
